What if?
by Tonks7421
Summary: Vampires in Venice alternate. What if Isabella never saved Amy from the Vampires and the process continued. What will happen when the Doctor sees his Amy in the state she is and can Rory see the unknown love between the two?
1. Chapter 1: The change

_Hey guys my first Doctor Who Fanfic so please send in a review it really boosts my confidence and see's if anyone wants more chapters and the story to continue! Just for a warning the very first bit is basically the same. Same lines and stuff from the episode so if you skip it there's no loss really but hey it's not long so there's really no point it'll only take an extra minute. Hope you like it!_

_Oh and before I forget I don't own Doctor who and stuff!_

"Put her in the chair." Rosanna laughed

Carlo pushes Amy into the chair and the vampire girls fasten the straps as Amy struggles. Francesco holds her head from behind.

"No! Get your hands off me!" Amy screams trying to break free

"Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl." Rosanna says as she bared her fangs at Amy

"Doctor! Doctor please! Doctor Help I'm down here!" Amy screamed again

The Rosanna leans in and bites her neck.

"Mother... where you drink from her, may we share? I'm so thirsty." Francesco says as he licks his lips desperate for the blood of the fiery red head

"Of course, darling." Rosanna moves to make room for her son to join her "This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then... we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream... now faded or…." Rosanna speaks to Amy,

"Or you die." Francesco chuckles as he moves a strand of hair away from her neck "That can happen if you can't handle it"

"And if I survive?" Amy asks

"Then there are 10,000 husbands waiting for you in the water." Rosanna says as she pulls back with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm kind of engaged." Amy kicks Rosanna and Francesco restrains her.

Rosanna is stunned. There is a slight electric hum of technology. Rosanna flips back part of her clothing to reveal a device clipped to her dress. Her image flickers to show an insectoid creature with a fish head. Her human image returns. They hear running footsteps and a voice from above

"Rory come on I think she's down here and don't forget the ultraviolet torch I gave you earlier" the Doctor says

"Girls it appears we have company….. _Unwanted _company. Go take care of them. Whilst I take care of our soon to be family member" Rosanna said with emphasis on the unwanted.

The girls then walk towards the spiral stairs fangs bared ready to attack.

"Mother I don't think we'll have time to do the process as slowly as we usually do. I've met the people who are upstairs and they're strong. This doctor of hers he a lord of time I can tell. For him to know and to have things that we have never seen before he must be." Francesco said

"Ah the Doctor yes I've heard of him the lonely Gallifreyian. The last time lord. If it is him you are right we don't have time we must do the process the quick way. It's old fashioned though are you sure she will survive?" Rosanna replied

"Love I've survived walking through a Forrest of Weeping Angels with my eyes closed. I can survive anything. Including your stupid process but you won't get away with it the doctor will stop it before you can even drain me" Amy says with a smile

"Well let's put that to the test then shall we. Darling would you go around the other side and drain her from there whilst I do it from here?" Rosanna said and directed to the left of Amy

"Of course mother" Francesco then moves to the other side and tucks Amy's hair behind her to get a clean shot at her neck. He looks to his mother only to find her already sucking on Amy's neck. He then too joins in at sucking at her neck earning a scream from Amy as her blood is drained.

Once the process was complete Amy's vision was blurred and she felt as though her body was extremely heavy. Rosanna then starts to put the blood from the bad the hung about Amy into the wounds on her neck. Though before she can start to tell Amy that her precious Doctor wasn't coming to save her any more, she heard a voice call out,

"Rory if you have finished dancing in triumph don't forget your wife is still downstairs" The Doctor said with a tone of voice that you could tell that upstairs he would be rolling his eyes.

"Right lets go" Rory said

"No! Francesco after them" Rosanna shouted

"But mother what happened to the other girls they've obviously not stopped him. What if he kills me too?" Francesco said he didn't want to die like the girls had.

"GO NOW!" Rosanna shouted

"But…." Francesco started

"Oh sorry I guess we're having a family issue here but hello I'm the doctor. Cab for Amy pond?" The Doctor said smiling but then looked at Amy in the horrific state she was in. His smile fell. they had done something too her and he was intent to make them pay.

"It's too late to save her Doctor. Now it's too late for you and your little friend too" Rosanna said laughing

"Yeah you see the thing is see this" the doctor held up the UV torch "And you see this" the Doctor now held up his sonic screwdriver "Now I wonder what will happen if you put the two together?"

"Ha try it but not only will it kill us but also you little red head friend" Francesco laughing they'd finally out witted him now!

"Oh but you see this is the good bit the bit really is my favourite if I do this" the doctor points his sonic screwdriver at Amy, who had just passed out, and a screen of green light falls over her "She's protected now."

"You wouldn't. You're the Doctor you don't kill the last people of their kind" Rosanna said getting more and more nervous,

"I will if my uh...friends are involved and in danger" The Doctor said careful when he said at what relationship he was in with Amy. She didn't know. Not Yet

The Doctor then points his sonic screwdriver towards the UV torch and the intensity of the torch is heightened turning Francesco and Rosanna into piles of dust

"Doctor we did it wait… Amy what have they done to her she hooked up to blood?" Rory said looking over at Amy then Back at the Doctor

"Rory I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry but they're turning her into one of those girls" The Doctor said looking at the floor. He couldn't bare to look at Rory. Not now.

"But the process it takes weeks or something doesn't it? Doctor please tell me it takes week or even more than one day" Rory said with a hint of hopefulness

"Usually Rory. Usually it does. But….." The doctor said shifting of one foot to the other

"But what? BUT WHAT DOCTOR?!" Rory shouted something was wrong. If the Doctor couldn't look him in the eye something was definitely wrong.

"But not this time they've used an old method but if we stop it now then she might have a chance I don't know though I've never done this before" The Doctor said examining the work of the Vampires

"Seriously YOU? YOU IN THE 900 YEARS YOU'VE TRAVELLED YOU'VE NEVR DONE THIS?" Rory shouted again

"NO RORY I HAVE NOT but I'm sorry if she doesn't you know" the Doctor said he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She was his little Amelia Pond. the girl who waited 14 years for him.

"Try"

"I will I will do all in my power to stop this I promise"

"If you don't I swear to god that I will…." Rory said, if the Doctor couldn't save her he would hold him responsible for the rest of his life and make him feel as guilty as he could. he wasn't going to have his Fiancé turned into... into one of them.

"Rory the longer we spend bickering like an old married couple the further into the process we get" The Doctor said trying to lighten the mood slightly

"Fine just hurry up" Rory snapped

The Doctor rushed over to the bag of blood and pulled the tubes connected to Amy's neck off. Amy then gasped and opened her eyes a wide as she could and started to cough before falling back down again into the chair unconscious once again. The doctor then moved the straps that were digging into her wrists and undid them. Rory simply stood away and let the Doctor do what he did best. The Doctor picked Amy up bridal style and started to walk to the stairs but then realised it wasn't safe to carry Amy all the way back to the TARDIS he turned to speak to Rory

"Rory in my pocket there's my sonic screwdriver get it and flick the switch twice" The doctor said thinking that he would be if he couldn't get to the TARDIS it would come to him

"What'll that do?"

"Just do it quickly. It's in my left pocket"

"Alright"

Rory reached into the doctor's left pocket found the screwdriver and flicked it twice

"Doctor it's not done anyth.." Rory started to say,

but then he was then cut off by the sound of the TARDIS materialising. As the TARDIS appeared the Doctor shifted Amy to he could click his fingers opening the door. He walked into the TARDIS followed by Rory and took Amy up the longest set of stairs that lead to the TARDIS'S hospital and layed Amy on the nearest bed.

"Doctor?" Rory asks

"What?" The Doctor replies

"Will she be alright?" Rory says with a tone of nervousness

"I don't know Rory I really don't know" the Doctor simply stated

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: When she wakes up

_Hi guys I'm back with the second chapter I'm really happy with all of my responses, follow and stuff. Just to let you know basically Rory is gone now because I don't really like him. I always think of him as a third wheel and stuff. So if you liked Rory I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. ;) do ya see what I did there?_

_Still don't own Doctor Who and stuff!_

_"Doctor?"_

_"What?"_

_"Will she be alright?"_

_"I don't know Rory I really don't know"_

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Amy croaked in a dark room.

She had no idea where she was but she knew she was in a bed. She assumed she was in her room in the TARDIS and that it was the middle of the night. A door creaked open and Amy saw the Doctor stand at the door way. His hair was even messier than usual and his bowtie was undone around his neck.

"Hi Amy" The Doctor said leaning against the door frame.

"Doctor? Where am I? And why is it so dark?" Amy asked

The Doctor flipped on the switch near the door frame and the lights flickered on to reveal a dark blue room. With a couple of beds in and a chair next to Amy's bed. Amy's bed was a single metal frame with Forrest green sheets on top and a green pillow behind her bed. Amy found herself in the same nightie that she'd worn when she saved the star whale.

"Amy what do you remember?" The Doctor asked wary of what she was going to say.

"Well I had a nightmare Doctor. It was horrible we were in Venice you me and Rory. There were these vampires and I got taken by them and they tried to turn me into one of them and…. Doctor what? I know that face something's wrong. What's happened? Why am I here?"

"It wasn't a nightmare Amy. I'm sorry"

"I was scared you were going to say that... So it was all real?"

"I'm afraid so"

"But it's alright because it's not like I'm trying to kill you like one of those girls am I. So I'm ok you stopped it in time…. didn't you?" Amy rushed

"I'm sorry Amy but if you went outside during the day the light would burn your skin and if you left it on yourself for too long… you'd die"

"But I'm not evil like those girls… why?" Amy asked

"Because we stopped the process before it could take away your humanity" The Doctor said

Tears formed in Amy's eyes and she curled up in a ball and started to weep. The doctor walked over to her bed side and stroked her hair as she cried and cried into her pillow.

"Oh Pond I'm so sorry my poor little Pond" The Doctor said as he continued to stoke her hair

The Doctor hated to see Amy like this. It was hard enough for him to pull away from her after the weeping angles in the Byzantium when she tried to kiss him. For him it was pure heaven but time lords and humans they couldn't work together. She'd grown old and him… well he'd carry on having the face of nine years old as Amy had once told him. He smiled at the memory. The sound of Amy's cries soon died down as she came to terms with everything that had happened. She had questions. Lots of questions. "Doctor Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course Amy. I was sure you'd have some any way"

"Well first off. Where is Rory? I'd thought he'd be here"

"Umm…. oh Amy I'm sorry. Once we'd brought you back I did some test's and told Rory that you would remember him and wouldn't try to kill him or anything like that but… he didn't like the fact that you are still what you are"

"So…"

"So he asked to be taken home…"

"Oh. Well that's good" Amy said with a smile

"Good? In what way is that good Amy? You fiancé has left"

"Well if he couldn't accept me for who I am then why would I still want to be with him if you're married to someone you want them to love you for who you are and obviously Rory couldn't make such a sacrifice as that and as well these the fact that…"

Amy clamped her hand to her mouth wide eyed. She couldn't believe that she'd almost just told him secret. Her secret love. And to the person she loved.

"And the fact of what Amy… is there something you're not telling me?" The Doctor asked

"No nothing important" Amy rushed

"Amy anything you have to say is important to me" The doctor now grabbed her hand and started to stroke the back of it making Amy turn a deep shade of red. After seeing this, the Doctor pulled his hand away. He didn't want to scare her off and now Rory was gone he had a chance to have more alone time with her.

"I… I'll tell you later. For now I still have questions"

"Oh of course. So what else do you want to know?"

"Is there anything we can do to reverse the process?"

"I'm not sure but later once you feel better we'll go to the library and have a look for some books on it I'm sure that there'll be a least one or two in there just be careful though I think the pool had relocated itself to the library"

"Like you told me when I was a little girl"

"Did I?"

"Do you not remember? Oh I thought you'd remember Doctor"

"Oh yes I remember now I'd fallen all the way back to the library you told me I was soaking wet"

"And you told me there was a swimming pool in the library"

"And then we had the task of trying to find me something I liked to eat"

"That's my favourite memory of my childhood evil beans, bacon that poisons you, bread that shouldn't have been in the house... slightly confusing that one but ok and yogurt..."

"It's just stuff with bits in and those rubbish apples….although I loved the smiley face you drew in it... I've got a picture of that you know"

"Really?! You took a picture of an apple"

"No, no the TARDIS did found it once whilst exploring"

They both just looked at each other at that point and burst out laughing. Every time they tried to stop they'd look at each other and started to laugh again. Amy was soon crying again but they were tears of laughter and happiness not sorrow and sadness. It took them a while but they soon managed to regain their composure.

"I have one more question Doctor"

"What's up?"

"How will I survive?"

"Huh?"

"Well I can't go out in sunlight. I'm not going home people will think I'm a freak and I doubt they make sun cream that's SPF 5000"

"Amy first off you are not a freak let's get that straight you're the same beautiful funny girl who waited" Amy again blushed at the fact that he'd called her beautiful "And this is how you survive" The Doctor now held up a needle full of a dark purple liquid "We inject this into you every year and you'll be safe from the sun's beams"

"Where do I have to get injected?"

"In the wrist"

"Do I have to do it?"

"No, no I'll do just hold out your wrist"

"Will it hurt?"

"No"

The Doctor got a hold of Amy's wrist and found the place it had to be put into and stabbed the needle in

"Ow hey that hurt"

"I lied sorry. But it's done now don't have to get another one for a year"

"Good... Doctor Can we get something to eat? I'm starving"

"Sure... Where do you want to go the kitchen and just eat in there?"

"Yeah that sounds fine. What's the time by the way?"

"Half past five why?"

"Just wondered"

Amy pushed back the covers and swung her legs of the edge got up and followed the Doctor to the kitchen. It took longer than she thought because she kept on finding rooms that looked interesting and stopped to have a look. One room that looked particularly interesting was an old wooden door with about 6 Earth locks on it plus about 3 ones she had no idea about what planet they were from. She stopped to look but the Doctor immediately pulled her away and said

"Please don't ever try to get in there. It contains a secret of mine that no one should have to know about. Not now not ever. I'm sorry Amy I trust you so much but I can't let you in there"

"It's ok I won't come back… so to the kitchens"

He started to walk again and Amy followed but looked back at the door. Before she only kind of wanted to go in but now she really badly wanted to go just because he had told her not to. She would get in there…. Somehow. They soon found the kitchen and when they walked in they found that it was full of supplies to cook with and two aprons on the counter. While the Doctor put on his apron and tied it at the back Amy went to sit at the table because the Doctor told her that he would be cooking for her as a treat. She sat at in one of the chairs and watched the doctor put on his apron and then turn to Amy

"So what would you like to eat?"

Amy they started to laugh again. She laughed so much she fell out of her chairs and sat against the wall laughing at the Doctor because on the front of his apron in bold letter it said "KISS THE CHEF" the Doctor was extremely confused as to what it was that Amy was laughing at. She managed the point at his apron before she started to laugh again. The doctor looked down and saw the words. This time it was his turn to blush he quickly undid it and grabbed Amy's apron which he first looked at to make sure it was plain which it was. He then turned to look at the ceiling and spoke out loud to the TARDIS

"Very funny love and just what are you trying to accomplish with that"

And blue light shoot out of the wall and to the doctor pocket. It put his hand in is pocket to find his physicic paper with a message that said "I wonder" he simply tutted and put the paper back in his pocket. When he had turned back to Amy he'd found her back in her chair laughing into her hand

"Sorry, Sorry but you have to admit it was rather funny"

"Hilarious. So what can I get Miss Pond to eat?"

"Umm I don't know what do you recommend. What are the chefs special?"

"Hmm well for you I would recommend a steak and a bottle of red to accompany it"

"That sounds lovely. I will have that then"

"Right better get started then hadn't I first let's get you that drink"

"Why thank you"

The Doctor walked over the fridge and pulled out a bottle that looked like it contained red wine. He couldn't tell Amy what it really was it might Disgust her or really upset her. He wasn't proud that he had to go back to the school in Venice and steal the bottles of blood they kept in the cellar. But it was for Amy's benefit and for Amy he would to anything.

He got out a wine glass and poured some in before handing it to Amy and setting down the bottle. She took a sip before smiling at the Doctor and saying "thank you" he then went to the fridge and got out a carton of Orange juice and poured some for himself and set in across from Amy where he'd be sitting.

"Aren't you having any wine?" Amy asked

"Hmm? Oh no I can't stand earth….wine"

"Oh alright but earth orange juice seriously?"

"It's cool"

"Oh like your bow tie or that Fez?"

"What? Yes my bow tie is awesome! Bow ties are cool and fezzes too"

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night" Amy said rolling her eyes

"Any way would you like your food or not?"

"Sorry yes please"

The Doctor again went to the fridge and pulled out a raw steak and a bag of carrots and a carton of custard then went above the fridge to the freezer and pulled out a box of fish fingers

"Miss Pond is there a way you would like your steak?"

"Well I usually have it medium to well so I guess I'll have it that way…. Wait what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Next to the steak"

"Custard?"

"Oh Doctor you're not are you?"

"What fish fingers and custard are lovely I'll have you know"

"Right of course they are"

The Doctor pre-heated the oven and the grill and started to warm up the custard. He then pulled open a draw to his right and got out a chopping board and cut up 2 of the carrots. He knew Amy wouldn't eat them but he couldn't just give her steak it would look like nothing just by itself on the plate. Once the carrots were chopped he put them in a pot of boiling water. Then he put the fish fingers on a tray and put them in the oven. Once the grill had pre-heated he quickly put the steak on for about two seconds. He then got out two plates from an overhead cupboard and put the steak on one of them it was raw and bloody but that's the only way Amy would be able to eat it. He turned around to see if Amy was looking at him and found her humming lightly to herself and looking into her glass while swishing it around. He quickly took the chance whilst she was looking to sonic her steak to make it look as if it was done medium to well but the taste would still be raw and bloody. It was a good thing she wouldn't be able to notice the difference in taste as her taste buds had changed as she had. The oven gave a ping to tell the Doctor that the fish fingers were done. He fished around in a couple of draws and finally found a pair of oven gloves and got them out and placed the tray on the counter, and then took the custard and poured it into a glass bowl. He gave the carrots a stir and found them done he poured them through a strainer to get rid of the water and then put them on Amy's plate with the Steak. He then got his plate and put the fish fingers on them. He picked up his and Amy's plate and took them over to the table and placed Amy's in front of her and his in his place. He then brought over the custard.

"Doctor" Amy said

"Yes?" The Doctor replied

"Am I surpassed to eat this with my hands?" Amy said with a cheeky smile

"Oh flip. Sorry forgot the knife and fork two seconds."

The doctor got up and went into a drawn a got a them out

"Here you go"

"Thank you it looks amazing"

"You're welcome are you sure you wouldn't like to try some of mine?"

"Are you sure you don't' want me to throw up?"

"Fine point taken"

"You are strange Doctor"

"Thanks Pond. I like strange. Strange is good"

"I like strange too. You're…. unique there will never be another doctor"

"Thanks… I think"

Amy started to cut into her steak and took a bite before letting out a moan of apprication

"I guess you like it then?" The Doctor said with a smile. It was lovely to see Amy enjoying herself

"It's… it's the best steak I've EVER had it's amazing. You are such a good cook"

"Thanks….. Again"

The doctor took one of his fish fingers and dipped it in the custard and ate it. It had been a long time since he'd had fish fingers and custard and he was loving every morsel of it. Once they'd finished The Doctor collected there plates and to find, as he'd suspected, only a couple of the carrots had been eaten.

"Sorry about the carrots Doctor I usually love them"

"It's alright I guess it's just my cooking"

"Don't say that your cooking is amazing never in my life have I had a steak as good as that"

Amy then stood up and went on her tip toes to kiss the doctors forehead

"What was that for"

"Well two things one I'm obeying your apron"

"Oh you're not even funny"

"Yes I am you told me so not forty five minutes ago"

"The second reason?"

"To thank you for a lovely meal"

"I could hardly call it a meal it was a piece of steak"

"And yet I'm still full"

"Well as I've said at least twice this night thank you"

"You're very welcome"

"So what do you want to do now go to the library?"

"Yeah I guess we could"

"Right that's good it's just two doors down"

"Right then let's go… wait what about the dishes?"

"Oh the TARDIS does them automatically"

"Well that's handy so to the library?"

"Yep come along Pond"

"Doctor I'm still in my nightie"

"Do you see anyone judging you? Because I'm not"

"And that's why you're amazing"

Amy skipped out of the kitchen and two doors down to find a green glass door

"Doctor what's with the green it's the same coulor as my bed sheets were back in the hospitaly place"

"Greens my favourite coulor just above blue"

"My eyes are green you know"

"I'd noticed" The Doctor mumbled so Amy couldn't hear as he pushed open the door to reveal a large room absolutely filled with books

"How are we ever going to find what we need in here?!" Amy said looking up and down at all the shelves from the door way

"Well it should be easy we know what we want so the TARDIS should allow us to be kind of drawn to it" The Doctor answered

"Oh well I'm not feeling anything yet"

"That's because we're not actually in the library yet go in and you should feel it"

With that Amy stepped inside and found her feet automatically moving towards a shelve of books that contained many books with titles such as

_Becoming a Vampire_

_A Vampires mate_

_Coming to terms with being a Vampire_

_Curse for Vampires_

_Vampire powers and senses_

Amy turned around to speak to the Doctor only to find he wasn't there

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?"

"I'm just round here" the Doctor said poking his head around one of the shelves

"Oh ok… Can I take some of these books back to my room to read?"

"Sure oh and by the way after Rory left I deleted your old room your new one is just across the hall I'm come and check on you in a while"

"Right well I'll head off then" Amy replied grabbing the five books that she had first seen because they seemed to be all about the thing she wanted to know about. She left the library and walked across the hall to find a white wooden door. She pushed it open and found a lialc room with a dark purple double bed. In the corner of her room was a white wooden desk with pot of pencils and coulors. She crawled into her bed as she was already in her nightie and placed the books beside her.

She picked up the first one it was called _A Vampires mate _it was the one that she was most interested in. she started to read the first chapter which was called _how to know your mate _apparently, according to the book, _if you already loved someone before the change then they would become your mate. The mate didn't have to be a vampire too they could be any race at all. _Amy's thought's turned to the Doctor could he be her mate? How would she know? What should she do? As these questions racked around her brain she found herself drift asleep until she was completely asleep and letting out a soft snore.

The Doctor came in five minutes after she'd fallen asleep. He walked over to her bed and picked up the book that had fallen on her chest. Obviously she'd fallen asleep while holding it and she'd dropped when she fell asleep. He picked up the books that were beside her too as he thought they wouldn't be comfy to roll over onto and place them on the bedside table. He looked at her red hair all over the purple pillow. He couldn't help himself reach out and stroke it. He tucked up the sheet around her arms and started to leave. He didn't think he could trust himself in the situation he was in. he hand reached for the door handle when he heard Amy say something quietly. He turned around only to see Amy still asleep. He smiled to himself and realised she was obviously dreaming. He couldn't help but wonder what it was she was dreaming about…. Obviously something happy from the small smile on her face. He smiled again and turned to leave again when he heard Amy again he walked back to the side of her bed and listened to decipher what it was she was saying when he heard it.

"Doctor"

Well then, he thought, this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Love gets told

_Hi guy's third chapter is here hope you've liked the story so far. If you want Rory back let me know by reviewing I know that there are a few continuity errors in the last chapter like Amy knowing about the Fez when it came in about 7 episodes later but hey I LOVED the Fez so I'm keeping it in. Thank you again for the reviews those of you who have. And a common theme is occurring of slow down and take your time basically I can't or the story won't end because I always start these with loads of ideas but then I sort of trail off. Sorry the first bit again is a bit bad don't know why just found it slightly hard to continue. Also really sorry for keeping people waiting. Also I know I use truth telling potion stuff in most of my stories but I find it fun to play with. Anyway on with the story!_

_**Still don't own Doctor Who.**_

The Doctor was pacing in the control room. After hearing what Amy had said in her room he had backed out of the room and sped walked back to the control room.

"No, no, no it can't be I must have heard her wrong she'd didn't say it you only heard what you wanted to hear" He thought out loud. He didn't hear her say his name he didn't, he kept telling himself he carried on pacing back and forth for about ten minutes before finally deciding to check on Amy again to make sure she was defiantly asleep and not spying in him. Oh god now he was having thoughts about his companion spying on him what was wrong with him he had to calm down and stop worrying. He raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes.

He brought the monitor round to in front of him to find that the screen already had an image of Amy's room up. It showed her to be sleeping peacefully in her room. The Doctor sighed in relief and smiled at the sight. He then decided to do what he always did to try and calm his nerves. He'd go back to the kitchen and have some tea. He'd always keep his own special tea for when times were bad or he was nervous. Like after Rose had been sent to the parallel world he spent at least four hours in the kitchen drinking tea. He headed to the kitchen and smiled to at Amy's door that was closed. He could always just try to forget what Amy had said he thought. He walked into the kitchen but didn't notice Amy standing in her nightie and slippers there with a cup of tea, the Doctor didn't notice her as he was lost in thought and looking at the floor,

"Hi Doctor you want some tea?" Amy said making the Doctors head shoot up,

"What! But... You... And... you.. sleeping….were... and...What?"

"I asked if you wanted some tea"

"But you're meant to be sleeping"

"Well I woke up"

"But...the monitor and…..I'll be back"

The Doctor ran back to the control room and again looked at the screen for it only to show Amy sleeping again. What was going on? She couldn't of already gone back to her room and back to sleep in the time that he'd taken to get back here. It was only when the Doctor saw the time in the corner of the screen to show that it was a video from 20 minutes ago. Bloody TARDIS playing tricks on me again he thought and walked back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that anyway sleep well?" The Doctor asked taking the cup of tea she had made for him after he'd left

"Yeah I had a... Interesting dream" Amy replied smiling

"Bad one?"

"No good... really good" Amy muttered blushing and looking down at her tea. Amy thought about the dream it was amazing and she was extremely unhappy that she'd woken up from it. It had been a rather…. Intimate dream between her and the Doctor, though how she was going to look him in the eye now after seeing… all ….that she had no idea.

"So what have we got planned for the morning?"

"Well first I thought I'd take you to go see some more weeping angles that have escaped and then I thought we could go to Skaro the planet of the Daleks and then there's always the home of prisoner zero….. Oh your face Amy don't worry I was only joking oh that was hilarious"

"You're not even funny"

"Only a little pay back for earlier"

"Hey I wasn't the one who put that on the apron was I? It was the TARDIS!"

"I know but it was fun to see your face though oh god it was a picture."

"So what are our REAL plans for tomorrow? And if you dare joke with me again I will not be happy"

"We can do anything you like. Actually yeah I've not given you a chance to decide anywhere yet. I told you before we left that we could go anywhere you like"

"Well then since it's my choice can we go... to….ummmm…the planet of the….or the space ship that has a….. Oh I don't know I can't think"

"Well that's not much help"

"No I know that….. Can't the TARDIS decide?"

"Of course she can. Would like me to ask her to decide?"

"Please. I have no idea where I'd like to go my mind's gone extremely blank"

"Isn't it always like that?"

"Oh haha you're so funny" Amy replied sarcastically

"I am aren't I? Anyway while I go back and sort out the TARDIS for our adventure tomorrow you should go back to sleep it could be a big day tomorrow"

"Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep anymore"

"I have some medicine that could help if you wanted"

"Thanks Doctor. I'll just go to my room now could you bring it there?"

"Anything for Miss Pond"

"Thanks I'll go wait in my room then"

"Alright I shouldn't be long it's back in the hospital"

"Right then I'll see you in a minute"

"Yeah"

The Doctor then left the room leaving Amy to stare at her feet and sip her tea every now and then. After she'd finished her tea she set the mug down and walked back to her room again. Once she'd gotten into her room she sat on her bed and slipped her slippers of again. She then lifted the duvet up and got underneath just when the Doctor came in.

"Here it is" The Doctor said holding up a small plastic cup with a green liquid in "you just drink it and it should send you into a natural sleep until I wake you up in the morning"

"Doctor, why is every type of medicine you have a strange and unusual coulor?"

"No idea really the TARDIS just has it like this"

"What a helpful answer" Amy said taking the plastic cup and drinking it down in one go before handing back the empty cup and pulling a disgusted face

"That is disgusting"

"Right I should leave now because that medicine usually sends people into a drowsy loopy state"

And with that Amy started to laugh and fell onto her side and said

"Doctor why... Why are you wearing four bow ties? and your chin is so big"

"Good night Pond" The Doctor said getting up and leaving the room

"Nighty night doctor don't let the bed bugs bite." Amy said giggling to herself as the Doctor rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. She started to hum a tune to herself for a while and then Amy's vision slowly started to fade as she fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about all the amazing adventures she'd had with the Doctor.

**The next morning**

"Amy? Amy?" the Doctor said shaking her shoulder

"Mmm whaat?" Amy mumbled rolling over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Time to get up we have a TARDIS planned day ahead of us"

Amy groaned. Waking Amy up was always a difficult task.

"Fine let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the control room" Amy mumbled

"Right I'll see you in a minute then" The Doctor said leaving the room. Amy pushed back the covers from above her head and sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up and walked to the wardrobe. She picked out a short denim skirt and a light blue t-shirt with a raspberry long cardigan and a pair of blue converse trainers. She went to the mirror that sat on a make-up table and picked up a hair brush and brushed out her messy hair and put it in a bun. She never knew what place the TARDIS would pick but it was better to keep her hair out of the way of her face. She then walked into the control room to find the Doctor looking at the monitor and taping various parts of the screen.

"Hey I'm ready" Amy said as she walked down the stairs

"Right the TARDIS has parked us wherever we are. Let me just go and check where we are first. Check it's safe to walk out and stuff"

The Doctor walked over to the door and pulled it open slightly and pocked his head out before quickly pulling back in again and closing the door and turned around and leant against it.

"What? What's out there?" Is it something dangerous?" Amy asked

"No, no not dangerous but I don't think you'd like it. You know how about we go somewhere else. Victorian London is fun we should go there"

"Wait I want to look where we are"

"No! You can't you would hate it trust me"

"Why? You don't know what I like and don't like"

Amy walked over and brushed the Doctor aside and opened the door and walked out. The Doctor sighed and walked out behind her. Outside was a large theme park themed around love. It contained love themed rollercoasters and shops with big love hearts outside.

"Oh I love it Doctor! It's so cute. Wait this is Earth"

"Is it?"

"Yeah I saw an advert for this a couple of months before you came back and whisked me away like the mad man with a box you are"

"Oh ok. So you like it then?"

"Yeah it's wonderful. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well I thought it might remind you of Rory and upset you and stuff"

"No I'm fine. So can we stay then?"

"Sure if you like it"

"Great then let's go it think the entrance is over that way" Amy said waving her hand in a general left direction. They walked over towards the entrance and to the kiosk where a man sat there with a bored expression and his hand holding up his head

"Hello and welcome to love land today all water rides are closed for unexpected reasons we are sorry for any inconvenience please may I see your tickets" The man said in a monotone not looking at either Amy or the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at Amy and held up his physicic paper and said

"Hello we're here to look at the broken water rides. Me and my assistent Mrs Smith have been told to come today" The man looked at the paper and said

"Wait is that a reverence from Queen Elizabeth?" Suddenly looking interested

"Yep were good friends of hers. Fixed her personal water slide"

"Fine in you go" The man said pushing a green button that allowed Amy and the Doctor through.

"Doctor, do we really have to investigate stuff? I want a day of non-monster related fun" Amy said as they walked into the park.

"Oh no it was just a way to get us in I expect it's just the usual reasons for rides closing down" The Doctor replied

Amy smiled and walked over to a display of a map of the park

"Ooo Doctor lets go here first and then make our way round to the right and keep going round and then we should be back to the exit." Amy said pointing at various points

"Sure after you Pond"

They were just heading off when a bubbly blonde young female with large breasts who was wearing a short pink flowery dress came over to them

"Hey guys can I help you today? just to let you know all couples today will get a special pass to jump the lines for the rides"

Amy and the Doctor both blushed before the Doctor rushed

"Oh no, no were not a couple just two single people together. Just friends nothing more" The Doctors tone of voice upset Amy slightly. It was as if he was saying he would never want her and why would he now that she was a monster. She faked a smile and hid her feelings.

"Oh well that's good. Handsome over here sure looks tasty. If you don't mind me saying so" The blonde said playing with the Doctors bowtie. The Doctor did nothing to get rid of her and then something inside Amy snapped. Her smile faltered and tears started to come forward again and she ran away from them and didn't look back towards the Doctor or that blonde bitch. She found a passage behind a brick building she slid herself down it and fell to the floor in tears. She put her head on her knees and wept. Of course the Doctor would want the blonde pretty little full human girl and not me. She's not a monster like me she's prettier than me. No one will ever want me again not now that I'm such a monster of a person. I bet the Doctor stayed there with her and flirted back with her. She was pretty. Prettier than me hell even a weeping angel is prettier than me. Amy thought to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped back in surprise. The Doctor was now sat beside her with a sad expression. Once she'd seen it was him she shuffled back beside him and rested her head on his shoulder and he started to stroke her hair.

"What's wrong Pond?" He said after a while of sitting in an awkward silence

"Nothing's wrong Doctor" Amy said rubbing her eyes

"Oh Amy please. You ran so fast away from that girl that I almost lost you in the crowds. Your eyes are red and puffy and your breathing patterns are different from usual"

"Doctor why can't I keep my feelings in control it's like my feelings are never dull they're extreme and I can't control them"

"Probably from being what you are you know the change and all"

"Also you know what I am now. I'm not fully human I'm a monster. I'm not some bubbly blonde pretty girl. Do you think anyone will ever love me now?"

"Amelia Pond when will you ever listen to me. I told you yesterday that you are a beautiful young woman who is not and I repeat IS NOT a monster you are amazing Amy"

"Yes but I mean if Rory couldn't even love me how will anyone else? They must have to have really low standards"

"Are you saying that I have low standards?"

"Mmm…. WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Amy said lifting her head off of the Doctors shoulder.

"Nothing I said nothing"

"You said…but you said and that means and…. Doctor?"

"Pond… I'm sorry about this" The Doctor lifted his hands to Amy's head and erased the memory of what he said

"If there something you're not telling me Doctor? You just said something but now I've forgotten what"

"I'll tell you later"

"No, no, no you'll tell me right now or else I'll….."

"You'll what?" The Doctor said with a smirk

"I'll…. I'll run back to the TARIDS and lock you out"

"Like you could"

"Do you want to bet on that?"

"Fine I bet you a fancy diner on an amazing planet that you couldn't lock me out of the TARDIS for more than two minutes"

"You are on" Amy held out her hand and the Doctor shook it.

With that Amy got up and ran away with the Doctor close behind her. She then picked up her speed and raced out of the exit and towards the TARDIS. It was close now she could see it getting closer and closer until she finally reached it and opened the door raced in and closed it again before pressing herself against the closed door. She then spoke out loud to the TARDIS

"Listen you can't let the Doctor in for two minutes we have a bet going on and when I win please could you take us to a planet where they give you truth food. No matter what he asks you to do please just take us where I told you? Could you do that?"

The TARIDS gave a whir as if to say yes. Amy smiled and then got up and sat on the brown sofa that looked pretty battered.

The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS and tried to open the door but didn't work. He tried to pulling it and clicking his fingers but still it didn't work. He then thought of something that wouldn't fail. He got out his sonic screwdriver and tried to open the door and yet it still didn't work

"Damn it wooden door. I really need a setting for that" He spoke out loud he sighed and lent against the door. Two minutes passed and then the door swung open without warning making the Doctor fall into it and smack his head on the floor.

"Ow now that hurt" He said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Doctor Mister I shouldn't make bets with Amy Pond if I know I'm not going to win" Amy said standing up

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you win I'll take you out tonight"

"Mmm can we go now I'm hungry and you didn't give me breakfast this morning"

"I guess so. I think they do lunch right let me just set the coordinates and we'll be off"

"Ok I'm sure it's going to be lovely"

The Doctor walked over to the typewriter and pressed a few of the buttons and the TARDIS jolted off. The movement was so sharp and sudden that Amy fell over and knocked her head on the banister. She blinked hard and hissed in pain. After about three minutes of the TARDIS jolting, they finally landed.

"You alright Amy?" The Doctor said walking over to Amy. She rubbed the back of her head and said

"Yeah I'm fine I think. Just hit my head"

"Ok well here we are it's a great restaurant outside I'm sure you'll love it. I do" The Doctor walked over to the door and swung it open. "Hang on... This isn't where I told the TARDIS to go. There's a restaurant out there but it's not one I know I'll sort it out and send it to wher I want it to go. Silly old thing that she is"

"I don't mind let's eat here"

"Alright but if it's terrible don't blame me you chose to stay"

"I know"

They both stepped out and saw a dark blue restaurant with a LED sign that read "The angels truth". They walked to the door and the Doctor held it open for Amy and gestured for her to go in. Inside there was a short black set of stairs that led down to a circle of tables and chairs where some were occupied by couples and some were free. The celling had a large fancy chandelier. At the top of the stairs there was a sign that said "Please seat yourself". The Doctor and Amy went down the stairs and sat at the closest table where two menu's sat.

"So what do you think you'll have?" The Doctor asked Amy after a few minutes of looking at the menu,

"I think I'm going to have the tuna salad with some diet coke to drink you?"

"I'm going to have the sweet and sour adeget and the same drink as you I think"

"What adeget?"

"No idea sounds nice though"

With that a young male waiter dressed in a white suit with a black waist apron on and a notebook in his hand came over to their table and said

"Forgive me but I overheard you saying what you would like to eat and I've already sent for it. My name is Anton and I will be your waiter for today. It was two diet cokes one tuna salad and one sweet and sour adeget right?"

"That's correct and it's perfectly fine it saves us from having to tell you what we wanted" The Doctor said.

"I shall be back in a while with your drinks then" Anton said

"Thank you" Amy replied.

The Doctor and Amy chatted for a while before they're drinks came over. Amy thanked Anton and took a sip of her drink at the same time as the Doctor.

"I wonder why the TARDIS brought us here" The Doctor said

"Because I told her to" Amy replied

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to tell me what you said earlier and they do truth food and drinks here"

"Oh… Wait what?! Truth foods? Well that explains the name of the restaurant"

"Yes they make you tell the truth and unable to lie"

"Gotcha"

"What?"

"Well you have something to tell me too"

"I do?" Amy replied paling slightly

"Yes in the hospital you started to say something but then stopped yourself. So what did you say Amy"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Well you have to now you can't lie and I'm not letting it go"

"If I tell you will you tell me what you said earlier?"

"Fine"

"I was going to say….. It was good that Rory had gone because I never loved him I've always loved you" Amy rushed and raised her hands to cover her face "Now you have to tell me what you said" Amy mumbled from behind her hands.

"You said that anyone who loved you would have really low standards and then I asked if you were saying that my standards were low"

"What?" Amy asked shifting her fingers so that she could look at the Doctor "You…you love me?" Amy removed her hands from her face

"Of course I do Amy. Always have always will"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why haven't you…" Amy couldn't finish her sentence because a searing pain shot through her heart. It was like no type of pain she'd ever felt before

"Amy what's wrong?"

"My heart…it really hurts"

"Do you want to go back to the TARIDS?"

"No I'll be fine I think it's just…AH SHIT THAT HURTS" The Doctor stood up and got some money from his pocket that the TARDIS had given him earlier and placed it on the table before helping Amy from her chair.

"TARDIS now let's go." The Doctor stood up and went over to Anton who was clearing empty table "Anton we have to go my friend needs to go get a doctor to look at her. Some things wrong. The money for everything's on the table"

"Thank you sir I hope you friend is alright" Anton replied.

"Thank you" The Doctor replied and walked back to Amy and helped her out of her chair. He put Amy's arm around his neck and walked with her back to the TARDIS. Once they got there the Doctor pushed open the door and walked Amy back to the hospital again and laid her back on her original bed. He got out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over Amy but it only blinked a red light to show that it didn't know what was wrong with her. The Doctor then said

"Amy I don't know what this is but there's something wrong with your heart I think you could be dying.

"Again?" Amy laughed lightly

"Again" The Doctor smiled back at her

"Don't leave me Doctor?" Amy asked

"Never" The Doctor replied


	4. Chapter 4: The Crimson Horror

_CHAPTER 4 is here Woo. What's going to happen to Amy you ask? Not a lot really she's not dying it's actually quite minor. Now in this chapter I will be doing an Amy take on Crimson Horror because 1. I loved Crimson Horror and thought it's the best Clara one so far and 2. I think Amy would handle this in a different way so yeah. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CRIMSON HORROR DO NOT READ SPOLIERS INSIDE AND GO WATCH IT! Also I have not forgotten the door I mentioned in chapter 2 we will be getting behind there…soon. All in good time people! And I know that all my chapters have something big in them but I REALLY do not like boring chapters so there's always excitement! _

**_STILL don't own Doctor who…something has to be done here guys ;)_**

What was wrong with Amy? Everything was fine with her up until we told each other about how we felt. The Doctor was trying to figure out what was wrong with Amy. He kept replaying the events, before she said she had pain, in his head. Let me think come think, think, think so the drink could it have been that? No I had the same thing and I feel fine. Could she have been having a reaction to the medicine I gave her earlier? No she was fine up to that point and we were indoors with no sunlight so it can't be anything to do with that. Could it….. Could it be what we said? No. Words can't be that powerful. Well to the carrionite they are and vampires are the closest relative to the carrionites. So I guess words… could…be…that powerful. That was it, it was what we said to each other now…. What did we say exactly? She told me that she loved me and I told her I loved her back so why would telling her that give her pain in her heart? Maybe one of those books from the library would help. The Doctor ran through the corridors of the TARDIS and back to Amy's room where the five books that she'd got from the library were still on the bedside table. The one that was on top the one he'd picked up from on top of Amy was the one that stood out. The title read _A Vampires mate. _The Doctor turned to the contents page and saw the title of a chapter called _finalising your mate. _The book said that_ once you and the person you loved told each other that you loved each other then that person would become your mate. The way to tell if the finalisation has been done is that the Vampire will feel a sharp pain in their heart for about two hours. After this amount of time the pain should fade and there should be no after effects._ So that was it. He thought. I'm Amy's… _Mate. _That's why this was happening. He looked at his watch and saw that the time was two o' clock and they went into the restaurant at about 11 o' clock. So Amy should be better by now. He walked back to the hospital and found Amy sat up in her bed and staring at the wall.

"You alright Pond?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah I was just so bored" Amy replied moving her head to look at the Doctor

"And the pain?"

"Gone. Went about an hour ago"

"That's good"

"So I wasn't dying?"

"Nope."

"Then what was it?"

"Uhh you'll find out later but for now the day is still young I think you deserve proper adventure with mystery to get you back to your old ways"

"Sure can't wait where to now? Wait no I want to go to Victorian London you said it was fun so that's where I want to go"

"Great I've always loved Victorian London it's always in some sort of trouble"

"And trouble and you go together like…"

"You and me?"

"Yes that wait oh I see what you did there"

"Right London any particular year 1893's quite good"

"You're the boss"

"And don't you forget it."

"Wait am I still in my clothes?"

"Yes why?"

"Why didn't you take them off? It feels uncomfortable and weird"

"Oh stop complaining you. Any way you'll need to get changed"

"Why? My clothes are fine"

"Yes but if you walk around London in those clothes you'll likely get arrested it's the 20th century not the 21st so you'll need to blend in"

"And just where will I get these clothes from?"

"The bed next to you should have some to your liking"

"Fine but turn your back I don't want you to look…. Not yet at least"

"I'll make no promises"

Amy got out of the bed and walked over to the next bed to her left and found a large white and blue dress. It was short sleeved and had ruffles at the bottom. She unzipped her skirt at the back dropped it to the floor and stepped out of it. She then shrugged of her cardigan and pulled her top over her head to reveal a black lacy bra. She stepped into her new dress and brought the sleeves up. She moved her arms round the back to zip it up only to find buttons. She sighed and said

"Doctor I can't do the dress up will you come and help me?"

"Sure as I always say anything for you Amy"

"Thanks"

The Doctor walked over behind Amy and did up the buttons as slowly as he could until he finally reached the top and kissed her neck

"Finished" He said

"Thanks"

Amy turned around and held out her hand. The Doctor entwined his fingers with hers and walked with her back to the control room making small talk about London in the Victorian age with her. They were walking down the corridors when they passed the door that Amy had seen the night before the one with all the locks. She'd forgotten all about it but she was still determined as ever to get in there. They reached the control room and the Doctor untangled his fingers from Amy's hand and went over to the monitor and pressed the screen in various places and the TARDIS then moved about shaking and jolting Amy made sure that this time she had a firm grip on the hand rail. It took less time to land than the last time. The Doctor took Amy's hand again and opened the door to the outside and stepped out

"Ok so not London 1893 but Yorkshire 1893 close enough"

"Oh alright then" Amy said

"Trust me though it's much better than it used to be I once spent a hell of a long time trying to get a gobby Australian to Heathrow airport"

"What for?"

"Search me. Anyway…"

Just the a high pitched scream sliced through the air making the Doctor and Amy look at each other in surprise

"Brave heart Amy"

They both ran in the direction of the scream and came across a bridge crowded with people shouting

"It's another one don't you see it's another victim why won't any of you listen" A man was shouting. Policemen were holding him back from the bridge as he was trying to get closer to the edge.

"We'll listen" The Doctor said.

The Man turned and saw Amy and the Doctor standing there looking as causal as ever. How they could look so casual after something like this has happened he thought to himself but didn't question it if someone was willing to listen to his thoughts he would not turn them away. He decided to take the couple to Sweetville the place where it all happens.

"Mrs Winifred Gillyflower an astonishing woman a prize winning chemist and mechanical engineer so why…" Edmund started

"Why has she decided to open up a match factory in her old home town?" The Doctor cut in

"And no one who ever go's to live there ever seems to come out" Edmund finished

Well, the Doctor thought, if he needed an adventure to get the good old Amy back then this was certainly going to be a good one. The man took Amy and the Doctor to the morgue where the bodies from the canal were taken and examined.

"Same as the rest. All dead from causes unknown and their flesh…..glowing" Edmund said holding a cloth to his mouth

Before the four people lay a young woman who can't have been older than thirty five. Her hair appeared to be wet and her eyes were open.

"Like something manky in a coal cellar. They keep turnin up in't canal. The Crimson Horror" Amos said as the three people looked at the latest victim of the Crimson Horror.

"Ooo, good name. Hey, that's good, isn't it? The Crimson Horror. I wonder what it is. Do you know the old Romany superstition, Amy? That the eye of a dead person retains an image of the last thing it sees. Nonsense, of course, unless the chemical composition of the body has been massively corrupted. "The Doctor said looking at one of the eyes of the dead woman with his magnifying glass.

Amy borrowed the Doctor's magnifying glass to find an image of a old woman in the dead woman's eye. Mrs Gillyflower at a guess. The Doctor brushed his gloved finger over the dead woman's skin making the red come off onto his white glove. He'd need to go do some test's on this red…substance just to see what it is, the Doctor thought.

The Doctor went behind a curtain in the morgue to find a chemist table. Perfect just what he needed to do some tests. The Doctor poured the two red liquids into a Glass funnel that lead to a beaker

"Wow, this is nasty. An organic poison. A sort of venom. And you think it's connected to Sweetville?" The Doctor said turning to Edmond

"I do"

"Well then we need a plan"

"Ok Doctor how about you and me go in pretend to be interested in joining Sweetville and then, once we're in, we snoop about for a while"

"No Amy"

"What! Why? We always do that kind of stuff"

"Yes but the last time you went somewhere look what happened"

"Right whatever. So what _IS_ the plan?"

"It's your plan but without you"

"But what if you get into trouble"

"Then I can rely on you to come help me"

"Fine but know I'm not happy I like going places_ with_ you"

"Sorry not this time I have no idea what's in this place"

"I'll see you later then"

"As soon as possible"

The Doctor left the back of the morgue and headed to Sweetville where he would meet Mrs Gillyflower.

"Doctor. Oh yes, you'll do very nicely." Mrs Gillyflower started

The Doctor tried to do his best Yorkshire accent and merely hoped that Mrs Gillyflower doesn't see through him.

"Oh, grand. Smashing. I couldn't be more chuffed"

Mrs Gillyflower decided to take the Doctor down the closest row of houses where nearby her army of men and women would be waiting to take him into the process.

"Sweetville will provide you with everything you need. You won't have to worry about a thing ever again." Mrs Gillyflower said as she showed the Doctor the houses

"The name, Sweetville." The Doctor said

"Yes?" Mrs Gillyflower asked

"Why not name it after yourself? After all, it's your creation. Gillyflowertown. Gillyflowerland. You could have roller coasters."

"It is named in tribute to my partner."

"Your late partner?" The Doctor asked

"No, my silent partner. Mister Sweet likes to keep himself to himself. Shall we move on?" Mrs Gillyflower replied as they moved further down the street and stopped in front of a house.

"Who lives here?" The Doctor asked

"Oh, names don't matter here. All you need to know is we only recruit the brightest and the best. "  
She opened a front door to reveal a single living room. A man and woman are seated at a tea table, under a giant glass bell jar. A pump beside it was providing air into it. Then men and women come behind for the Doctor. Arms slip around his and restrain him as he struggles for a while. The Doctor then feels something large hit him in the back of the head as his vision slowly fades.

The next thing the Doctor knows is that he is on some sort of rack with about eight or nine other people. His clothes and shoes have been removed and he is now in some sort of Victorian one piece. The rack moves and stops above a large vat of the red liquid and start to lower. He struggled to get off the rack but it was too late. He feels the warm liquid slowly rising up his body. He's soon shoulders deep in so he takes a deep breath closes his eyes and sinks all the way in. He feels the red liquid make his body go stiff and stain his skin.

Amy was pacing outside the morgue something was wrong. She could feel it. The Doctor was in trouble and she had to help him. She decided to make a plan to get into Sweetville and help the Doctor. But how? Obviously she couldn't just walk through the front door. Just as she was thinking about more ways to get into Sweetville a piece of card blew across the floor and landed at her feet. Amy bent down and picked up the card. It read "_Madame Vastra. The great detective. 247 Silurian Street_". What an odd name she thought not common for Victorian London street. It was either fate or just a coincidence but somehow she would get the _Madame Vastra_ to give her help of getting into Sweetville.

The Doctor woke up again after having no recollection of falling asleep it was only when he tried to move when he'd remember what had happened thank god he'd told Amy not to come with him. He could now hear a voice in the background

"Like pretty maids all in a row. The process improves every time. Oh Mr Sweet is a clever old thing. Ada into the canal with the rejects."

The Doctor now heard a softer voice say

"Of course mama"

He heard an object moving across the floor closer and closer to him and footsteps getting further away. The footsteps sounded like Mrs Gillyflower's but the object moving he could not understand what it was. He tried to say something but I came out as a grunt. He felt a hand take his and he tried to move his fingers to squeeze it but his hands were so stiff he could only move them slightly. The person seemed to understand that he was actually alive and had not died unlike so many before him. Ada moved him slightly to the side and felt up the wall until she found what she was looking for. She pulled a lever which would dump the red bodies into the canal where they would later be found by the police. The Doctor braced himself as he expected to be hit with a sudden wave of cold water but nothing happened he heard a trapdoor give out and the sound of bodies hit the water but he was still of the wooden floor. He heard the soft voice again,

"Don't think I'd let you go monster. If you survived the process then you are strong. I'll keep you safe from mama and you'll be my special secret. I know a place where you can stay."

Amy had been searching for Silurian street for the last half an hour but could not find it. Was this some sort of a joke? Did it not exist? She was later met by Edmund the man with whom she'd spoken with yesterday.

"Ahh Mrs…. Pond is it? We spoke yesterday."

"Actually it's Miss I was to be married but it was not to be, and yes we did speak yesterday"

"I have been looking for you to tell you something"

"What is it? Is the Doctor in trouble?"

"I fear he is. I just can't shake the feeling something's happened. So that is why I am going into Sweetville today. To find him."

"Let me come with you. Please?"

"I cannot the Doctor forbid me, before he left, to let you persuaded me into letting you go in"

"Is there anything I could do to let you let me in?"

"I'm afraid not. I care about your wellbeing and do not wish anything to happen to you. I shall be taking my wife Effie."

"Ok…What if you don't come out?"

"Effie will she is strong. Then you should find her she will probably be at house by tomorrow. Our address is 221 Silurian street"

"Silurian street?!"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Where is it I've been looking for it for half an hour I need to get to 247"

"What is it you want with Madame Vastra?"

"Oh uhh nothing just found her card and thought I'd check it out"

"Well alright then. If you wish to find it you should turn left down at the bottom of this street then and the a right at the end of that street and then another left"

"Left, right left. Ok got it thank you Edmund"

"Might I ask Miss Pond? Do you have a coat? You look freezing."

"I do not."

"Then here take my jacket it will do you no good for your Doctor to find you frozen"

"Thank you Edmund you are very kind"

"It's quite alright Miss I hope to see you again at some point"

"I wish you all the best"

"Thank you. Goodbye"

With that Edmund turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. Amy lifted up the hem of her dress and ran in the direction that Edmund had told her to go. She soon turned the second left and saw a row of white houses she looked left and right until she found the house that had the number 247 on the blue front door. She walked up and knocked on the door. For a few moments she got no answer so she thought no one was in she started to walk away when the door was opened behind her,

"Can I help you miss?"

Amy swiftly turned around and was greeted by a man in a tuxedo whose head greatly resembled a potato.

"I think. Maybe. I'm not sure. Is this the house of Madame Vastra?"

"It is indeed"

"Then I wish to see her if that is at all possible"

"I shall go and find out at once"

The man disappeared leaving Amy to stand there. He came back moments later and said,

"She is free for now. You may go and see her. My name is Strax. Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated. May I take your coat?" Strax said as she walked into the hallway

"Yes thank you"

Amy handed Strax Edmunds jacket and smiled.

"Through the door at the end"

Amy walked down the corridor and to the glass door at the end. She knocked on the door and a voice said

"You may enter"

Amy turned the door knob and walked through. She was greeted by a large green house full of various plant some looking human and some alien. There was a chair in the middle of the room and sat on it was a woman in a purple dress and her face was covered by a black veil. Next to her was a young looking woman in a black dress standing over a table that held a teapot and a bowl of sugar.

"Are you Madame Vastra?" Amy said looking at the woman sat down

"I am. Why have you come to see me?"

"I need help."

"I do not help humans without a good reason"

"Are you not human?"

Madame Vastra looked her up and down before saying,

"I am not"

Amy simply nodded at this

"You are not frightened or worried girl. This can only mean one thing. You travel with the Doctor" Madame Vastra said

"Yes. I do. But I fear he is in trouble so I need your help"

"What is wrong with him?"

"He went to a place called Sweetville. It is a factory nearby ,run by a woman called Mrs Gillyflower, where people go to live but no one ever seems to come out. He went to investigate but I have a feeling he isn't alright. That something's happened"

"He went without you?"

"Yes. He said it wouldn't be safe"

"Then he must truly care about you"

"He does" Amy said with a smile on her face.

"And what do you need from us?"

"I need you to help me to get in"

"Will no one else go?"

"Yes. A man called Edmund went in with his wife today but I fear that they also will be take by The Crimson horror."

"The Crimson Horror?"

"Yes bodies have been found in a nearby canal with their flesh glowing red. And in the eye of the victim that we saw was an image of an old woman. So the bodies have been massively corrupted. The public have named it The Crimson Horror"

"I see, and how do you know that you also won't be taken"

"I don't but I am willing to take the risk"

"I will help you girl. What is your name?"

"Amelia, Amelia Pond"

"Well then Amelia" Madame Vastra lifted up her veil to reveal a green scaly face. Amy did not react oddly to this as she was used to seeing alien who have looked far worse than her. "I have a plan. You must first wait."

"Wait?!"

"Yes wait for Edmund to come out but check the canal tomorrow morning and check that the worse has not happened. Then report back. If he has been successful then the Doctor will be with him and you will no longer need out services. If he hasn't we will search him for anything helpful"

"Alright so I shall wait until tomorrow"

"Is there a problem?"

"I can't remember where the TARDIS is."

"And you have no lodgings"

"So it would seem"

"Then you shall stay here Jenny would you be able to fix a room for Amelia?" Madame Vastra said

"That I would ma'am" Jenny said

"Thank you. I will find a way to repay you" Amy said to Jenny

"No need ma'am a friend o' the Doctors is a friend of ours." Jenny replied

"You both seem to know the Doctor well might I ask how?"

"I've know the Doctor for a long time I own him a great debt. But for you to understand you must first know the whole story" Madame Vastra started

"I have nowhere else I need to go today I am able to listen."

"I am from the race of the Silurian's. We were the first inhabitants of this planet. We now live underground. I was woken from the constructions of what I believe you call the London underground? I was furious as these constructions lead to the death of some of my sisters. I wanted revenged on these people. After I had…..killed at least four of these workers the Doctor came. He told me that I shouldn't give into my rage and kill the people. I am now extremely ashamed of my actions and am very glad that the Doctor came and stopped me before it went any further."

"That is amazing. So you were the first people to live here?"

"We were."

"And you. I think you said your name was Jenny is it?"

"That it is ma'am. And I only be knowing the Doctor through Madame Vastra 'ere. I'm 'er maid and well….. 'er lover as I were" Jenny said smiling at Madame Vastra who returned it.

"That's so sweet" Amy replied in a sincere tone

"Thank you, what about you though a beautiful young lady do you not have a lover?" Madame Vastra asked

"Actually I do"

"Another human I guess"

"Oh uh… no and there's something you might want to know"

"What is it Amelia"

"I'm not exactly fully human"

"But you look exactly like one"

"So does the Doctor but he's a time lord"

"Might I ask what you are?"

"I'm a vampire"

"Ah… I see and your lover I guess is one too"

"No he's a…..he's a time lord"

"But the Doctor is the only…time lord left."

"I know."

"So you and the Doctor then"

"Yes as of recent events"

"When did you find out?"

"Only this morning"

"Well you must be very important to him and I now understand your urgency to see him well"

"Thank you for understanding"

Ada stood up the Doctor and said

"Monster are you able to walk?"

The Doctor moved his stiff legs and walked as best as he could slow as it was.

"I'll take you to where you can stay just follow me monster"

Ada started to move her walking stick across the floor until she found the set of spiral stair. She tapped her stick moving it higher and higher until she found the top of the first stair she started to climb the staircase one hand holding the hand rail the other her walking stick. The Doctor kept close behind her as she was not fast and neither was he. It was hard for him to walk as his legs were so stiff. At the moment his skin felt as tough as old boots and as stiff as metal. Once Ada had reached the top of the staircase she stumbled slightly and then walked until she found the metal door that lead to an empty room that had some shackles in. he pushed the door open and walked inside. She stopped once she'd found the shackles and she heard the Doctors footsteps stop. She knelt down and picked up the set of shackles she then felt around until she found the Doctor's ankle. She then clamped it around his first ankle and then moved to the second clamping that one too. He made a groan in annoyance, chained up like this he felt like some kind of a circus animal. Ada stood up and spoke to the Doctor,

"Sometimes the preservation process goes wrong. Only Mister Sweet knows why, and only Mama is allowed to talk to Mister Sweet. But if you're very good, you can stay here. You'll be my secret. My special monster." Ada said stroking the Doctors cheek

He groaned again but she paid no attention she simply walked out of the room. He tried to walk out but Ada closed the door and he screamed as best he could. What would happen to him now? Would Amy ever find him? Where would Amy be now back at the TARDIS? Probably. So what would he do now? He tried his best to sit down but instead he fell backwards and hit his head against the brick wall knocking him out.

Amy spent that night in a quaint room at the house of Madame Vastra. Her maid Jenny had provided her with a long white nightie and the she made them a beautiful dinner. For Amy, she made blue steak and for Madame Vastra a small chicken salad. She had learnt that night that due to her change she would only be able to eat bloody meat and drink…..Blood. She then realised that the night the Doctor made her dinner that he had used a perception filter on her steak and served her blood instead of wine. Had anyone else of done this she would have been disgusted that they had not told her but as it was the Doctor she realised that he had done it out of kindness. The next morning she was woken by Jenny who said

"Miss Amelia it's time for you to be getting up now the Madame has provided so new clothes for you they're in the wardrobe now. She then request that you go and check the canal" Jenny said

"Thank you Jenny I am very appreciative of your kindness." Amy replied

Jenny smiled and then left Amy to get dressed. Amy pushed back the covers and walked over to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room she opened it to find a plain black dress and a set of long grey boots. She got dressed and then brought the boots over to her bed, sat down and slipped them on. She got up and started to make the bed. Jenny had done enough for her if she could lessen her work she would. She finished making the bed and walked down the stairs where Madame Vastra was waiting for her in the hallway already dressed.

"Today you should go and look for Edmund. I do believe I know him. I think he lives just down the street, you should go to his house and see if anyone's there if not go to the canal and see if there's anything in there" Madame Vastra said

"Of course. Again I don't think I can thank you enough for all you have done for me" Amy replied

"I owe the Doctor my life and since you are so special to him it means I can show him just how grateful of his help I was"

"When I find him I will tell him that and I am sure he will also be grateful of your help to me"

"Please if you find anything in the canal don't hesitate to call on me and I shall come and help you"

"I do believe there is a telephone in the morgue where the bodies end up so I shall call you from there"

"I do hope you find Edmund Miss Pond"

"Thank you but now I must go"

"Have a good day Amelia I shall see you later"

"Goodbye Madame Vastra"

Amy walked to the door and walked outside. She remembered that Edmund said his house number was 221 so she turned down to the left and looked for his house. Once she got there she saw a man stood outside looking at his pocket watch who very closely resembled Edmund but still looked different.

"Edmund is that you?" Amy asked approaching the man

"Sorry no. I am his brother please call me Edward" Edward replied

"Are you here to Edmund?"

"Yes I am I've been here for fifteen minuets but I've had no answer. I'm meant to bring him and his wife Effie down to London with me to go and see our mother"

"And Effie isn't in there?"

"No I don't think anyone is"

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. No were in trouble"

"Excuse me?"

"Edward…..I fear your brother might be…dead"

"DEAD?!"

"I'm afraid so"

"Oh my dear lord"

"My name is Amelia you can call me Amy. I was a friend of your brothers"

"Well where is he?"

"I'm not sure but I have a pretty good idea. Excuse me I need to go and see someone"

Amy picked up the hem of her dress and ran the short distance back to Madame Vastra's house. She knocked on the door and was again greeted by Strax.

"Back again Miss?"

"Yes go and get Madame Vastra it is an emergency quickly please!"

"Very well miss"

Strax walked off and into the green house where he told Madame Vastra that there was a visitor for her and she must go and see her immediately. Madame Vastra guessed that it was Amy and quickly got up and quickly walked to the front door.

"Amelia is everything alright?" Madame Vastra asked

"It's Edmund" Amy replied

"Is he…"

"I believe so. His brother Edward is at his house and no one's in. Not him or his wife Effie"

"We should go and check the canal if he's not there then we check the morgue"

"Right we should go now before the crowds start"

Madame Vastra grabbed her black veil and brought it over her face. They stepped out of the door and made their way to the canal. Amy told Madame Vastra about her adventures with the Doctor and she listened curiously. When they'd got to the canal there was a crowd of people standing over the bridge that overlooked it some were shouting things about how he warned them all others were in tears. It was obvious that Edmund had many people who cared about him. They looked over the bridge and saw Edmund there skin glowing red and a facial expression that suggested he'd been shouting when he'd died.

"Oh Edmund" Amy said sympathetically

"We need to get a good look at him but what of his wife Effie I think you said her name was"

"I'm not sure but I agree we need to get him to the morgue now"

They asked a local policeman to carry the body into the locally morgue. He reluctantly agreed but as it was his duty to help people he did it anyway. Once Edmund was in the morgue the first thing they looked for was any image in his eye. Amos who was in charge of the morgue lent them a magnifying glass so Amy could look at his eye. When she did she found something. Something very interesting.

"Madame I think you should come and look at this" Amy said

"What is it Amelia?"

"Just look"

Amy passed Madame Vastra the magnifying glass and she looked at Edmunds eye which held an image of the Doctor glowing red with his arms outstretched and his mouth open.

"Oh my lord. Now we need a plan"

_Sorry for taking so long guys but basically there should be a new chapter up every Saturday/Sunday. Also I know Edmunds brother wasn't called Edward but he never actually had a name other than Mr Thursday so I gave him Edward! Hope you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5: Rory?

_Chapter 5 is here yay! Took me quite a long time to do this! Umm not much to say here but thank to my new friend that I've made "__**Bow-tie queen" **__you've been lovely to talk to during my time writing. So thanks and stuff oh and I've named a character after my close friend Kirsten because she had Yorkshire roots and stuff like that!_

_REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE I'VE BEEN BUSY AND STUFF REALLY SORRY PEOPLE!_

_S.T.I.L.L D.O. N.O.T O.W.N D.O.C.T.O.R W.H.O!_

"No, no, NO I told him if he went in there without me he would get into trouble"

Amy was furious she was pacing around the morgue shouting about the Doctor.

"Yes but now he's going to be relying on you to go and save him" Madame Vastra said trying to calm her down

"I know but it's my fault I should've gone with him and then there's Edmund he's dead now and we don't even know where Effie is." Amy said calming down all she wanted is too know the Doctor was safe and for him to hold her but that would have to wait.

"There is nothing you could've done to save Edmund it was his choice to go there and he faced the consequences of his actions."

"What do you think happened to him?" Amy asked walking over to the body that lay upon the examining table.

"Well unlike the other bodies the red on his skin appears to be uneven in places it's redder than others."

"What about his eye how could an image of the Doctor appear in a dead man's eye"

"Well if you truly are a companion I'm sure that the Doctor would have brought you here and then told you the old Romany superstition"

"Eye of the dead person shows what they last saw thing yeah he mentioned it. But in the eye of the woman we examined yesterday there was a image of an old woman. Why wasn't that the same with Edmund?"

"I'm not sure but I think it might have been the attack plan."

"Attack plan?"

"Well the Doctor went in and spoke to Mrs Gillyflower you said so that left him open to be attacked whereas Edmund snuck in and investigated"

"Right I think I understand so what do we do now to get the Doctor out?"

"Well I've had Jenny do some research on Sweetville and apparently there is a sort of advertisement meeting today and she's also spoke to a woman who tried to get into Sweetville but wasn't accepted into the program. Jenny asked her what happened while she was in there and the woman said that she had to queue down a large corridor and wait to be examined. Jenny asked her if there was anything strange that happened and all she said was that there was a door where men went in with large bottles of red liquid. I bet you anything that that is the red liquid that all the victims have been covered in. So here's what we do. You must go to the meeting today and then go into the large door and see what's behind there."

"But what if it's locked?"

"You can use Jenny's lock picking set" Madame Vastra went into one of her pockets where Jenny's set was. She'd picked then up earlier just in case of the worse should have happened. She gave Amy the set. Amy smiled and put them in the pocket of her dress.

"Ok so what time is it today?"

"It's starts in twenty minuets" Madame Vastra said looking at the clock on the wall

"Twenty?! Well where is it?"

"Not far from here we should go now though before it gets too late."

Madame Vastra and Amy left the morgue and walked to a large brick building with posters on the outside. Madame Vastra left Amy and wished her luck. Madame Vastra then walked in the opposite direction and Amy walked into the building. Amy sat through the meeting and could only wish that the Doctor was there with her. The whole meeting meant absolute gibberish to Amy something about judgement raining down on us all? And her poor daughter Ada who was blind Amy couldn't help but feel sorry for her…. Even if she was involved in a evil plan to turn people red but alright. The meeting ended quite quickly and soon Amy was in the line adding her name to the list of applicants.

"What's your name dear?" Mrs Gillyflower asked. Amy recognised her as the same old woman form the dead woman's eye.

"Amelia Pond mam" Amy said through gritted teeth

"Oh yes you'll do very well in Sweetville my dear"

Amy was lead into a corridor filled with people that she guessed was the one Madame Vastra was on about earlier. She was stood behind a tall girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a large red dress that took up a lot of room she had kind eyes so Amy felt fine to talk to her.

"So do you know anyone who's come to live here then?" Amy asked the woman. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes one of my friends came her to live a while back, Sian her name was, funny though she told me she'd write and tell me just how wonderful it was but I haven't heard a peep. My names Kirsten" Kirsten replied with a subtle Yorkshire accent

"Are you from around here then?"

"No my mum is. She's wonderful my mum but you don't want to get on the wrong side of her" Amy laughed at this. The queue soon moved and Amy came up to a large metal door. She reached into her pocket and found the set Madame Vastra had given her. She got out a medium sized lock pick and started to work on the door. She'd never done lock picking before but she soon found it easy.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kirsten asked

"I need to check in here. Could you cause a distraction for me?"

"Fine like what?"

"Faint, pass out I don't know"

"Ok well it's been lovely talking to you"

"You too" Amy smiled. She clicked the final piece of the lock into place and pushed the door slightly just to check that it was defiantly open. As the door moved slightly Amy looked back to see that Kirsten was in mid-faint so she quickly slid around the door. Behind her she could hear people move to help the woman who'd just "fainted" Amy put the set back in her pocket and went through into the room. As Amy went through the door the loud sound of mechanical workings passed her. She covered her ears to shield off the noise and in front of her stood seven large objects that greatly resembled gramophones. Amy walked passed them and then saw two men who were carrying a large bottle of liquid walk past a door way at the end of the room. She ducked out of sight and then made her way to follow them. She soon got close to a door with a red glow coming from the inside. She was about to turn the door handle when she suddenly heard what sounded like shackles moving. She walked towards the noise and was soon meet by a spiral staircase. She slowly went up it and looked up the whole time to try and get a glimpse of what was up there. As soon as she got to the top she saw a door that was locked from the outside and it had a small hatch at the bottom. The noise carried on from inside so Amy moved closer to the door and knelt down. Suddenly the sound of footsteps was added to the noise. Amy slowly opened the hatch but as soon as she did an arm reached out and grabbed her by the throat. She struggled and said

"Let go of me!"

Suddenly the arm drew back the hatch closed and Amy heard what sounded like a soft groan.

"N… now you l...listen here you person I'm not here to hurt you I j…just want to find my friend"

Amy heard the shackles moves again.

"Well I could let you out of there would you want that?"

The shackles beat against the floor twice so Amy took that as a yes,

"Now remember if you so much as dare hurt me when I find my friend and tell him he will kick or ass. I don't care who you are but trust me this man killed the last two people of their kind because they hurt me, so don't think he won't give you a good kicking understand?"

Amy heard another two beats so she decided to open the door. She got out the lock picking set again and set to work on the door. She clicked all the pieces into place and then opened the door slowly. When she was inside she saw the Doctor stood with his arms outstretched completely red and an open mouth. As soon as Amy realised it was the Doctor she clamped her hands to her mouth she felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

"Doctor? Oh my god" Amy's hands moved into her hair she gripped her hair tightly.

"Can you say anything?" Amy asked but the Doctor could only groan in response. Amy walked up to him and tapped his cheek she longed for the softness of his normal skin but all she felt was rock hard plastic like skin.

"Right. We need to get you sorted clothes. Normal clothes. Where are they? Let's start there." The Doctor slowly lifted up his arm to point at the pile of clothes that were in the corner of the room. Amy couldn't believe she missed them she walked straight passed them. Amy used to lock pick set once more to undo the shackles that held the Doctor in place. She then walked over to the pile and picked up the clothes making sure she didn't forget the bowtie that sat on top of the pile.

"Right. Let's get out here" Amy said holding out her hand for the Doctor to take. He slowly moved his arm again and placed his stiff hand in her warm soft hand. She slowly lead him out of the being careful to close the door behind her so no one would know she was in there and that the Doctor had left. Who would chain him up like that anyway like an animal? Amy lead him down the spiral staircase which took longer than she expected but as soon as they got to the bottom Amy heard the elevator moving so Amy had to practically drag the Doctor into the red glowing room she was going to go in earlier. Amy turned and saw that the person who got out the elevator was Ada the blind daughter of Mrs Gillyflower so Amy was safe from being caught. Through the door was another corridor with a window part way down. As soon as Amy was close enough she looked through the window and saw a dozen people on a mechanical rack getting dipped into a large vat of red liquid. The people didn't appear to be conscious so Amy wondered if the Doctor would know about what happened to him. Amy kept leading the Doctor through the corridors but at one point he stopped.

"What? We've got to keep moving"

The Doctor took is hand out of Amy's and pointed at a metal cabinet.

"What about that?" The Doctor slowly started to walk towards it both of his hands now outstretched towards the door handle.

"You want to go in there?"

The Doctor groaned to say yes so Amy walked up to it and opened it for him. He got inside and Amy handed him his clothes. He started to stiffly root about in his jacket for his sonic screwdriver. He got it out and Amy closed the door after saying

"You'll be alright I promise"

As soon as Amy closed the cabinet and stepped back, red smoke started to pour out of the grate at the top. Amy only hoped that he _would_ be alright, but as soon as the thoughts started to bubble in her mind the door slammed open and the normal non-red skinned Doctor stood there.

"Haha Miss me?" The Doctor said with a big grin on his face.

"Like hell I did!" Amy replied. The Doctor jumped down from the cabinet and ran down to the end of the corridor before saying

"Just when you think all hope is lost along comes your favourite Scottish companion comes and saves you. Oh Amy, Amy, Amy" He ran back and took her in his arms, bends her backwards and kisses her long and hard on the lips. She moaned into his mouth before pulling back and slapping him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"It wasn't my fault i.."

"Oh this was exactly you fault you wouldn't let me come with you since then I've had to make friends with a lizard woman.."

"Oh you met a Silurian!"

"Not finished! I had to talk to a potato man"

"Sontaran" The Doctor murmured

"And I had to spend more time than I'd like to off in a morgue"

"I'm sorry? Does that help?"

"Slightly"

"What can I do to make you completely forgive me?"

"Well… that kiss wasn't too bad" Amy said with a smile

"Later maybe but now we have to stop Mrs. Gillyflower"

"Adventure first as per usual" Amy muttered as the Doctor ran off down the corridor.

"Monster?" Ada had just discovered the empty shackles where her monster should be.

"No, no, no monster please don't have left me"

"Ada? What's going on here?" Mrs. Gillyflower asked

"I have been foolish mother I have fallen for a reject who survived and now he has left"

"STUPID GIRL!"

"M..Mother?"

"You have allowed a reject into the open world my plans must be accelerated"

"Please say there is still room for me in your new world mama?"

"Have you not realized yet girl there is no room for you in my perfect world"

"No mama no don't leave me" and with that Mrs. Gillyflower left her sobbing daughter in the room.

The Doctor and Amy were walking down corridors when they heard sobbing coming from a room. They went up the spiral staircase again with Amy saying that she told him they were going in circles. They found Ada sobbing on her knees in the room the Doctor was once locked up in.

"Ada?" The Doctor said walking over to Ada and holding her hands before closely examining her face

"Oh monster you've come back"

"Ada there's something you need to tell me"

"What is it?"

"Who is Mr Sweet?"

"I can't monster not now I can't betray mama"

"Then you need to come with us"

* * *

"You do seem to keep turning up like a bad penny mister" Mrs. Gillyflower said as the Doctor and Amy walked into her study where near by a mechanical object stood. Outside Ada stood listening in on the conversation

"Bad habitats hard to kick"

"Well I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do now"

"That poison could kill millions in the wrong hands don't you know that?!" Amy shouted

"Oh Miss Pond isn't it well don't you know what these are" Mrs. Gillyflower said holding her hands out "The wrong hands" She then started to laugh.

"Tell Mrs. Gillyflower about Ada"

"What's she got to do with anything worthless little thing"

"Why did you test you products on her?"

"What?"

"Well the scars on her face indicate that they aren't from some accident as you put it"

"I did what I had to" and with that the door behind them slammed open and Ada walked in

"You hag! You evil cow!" Ada shouted

"Ada now Ada lets not make a scene"

Ada sat down on a red sofa and started to sob.

"Well stop you Mrs. Gillyflower but Mr. Sweet when do we get to meet him this silent partner of yours"

"Oh Mr. Sweet and I are very close indeed" Mrs. Gillyflower ripped open her dress and a red creature turned its head towards the group.

"Doctor what is that?" Amy asked

"No idea some type of Jurassic leech thing" The Doctor said

"He's been creating the venom for months" Mrs. Gillyflower said stroking Mr. Sweet

"That's disgusting" Amy stated.

"Right now what to do about Mrs. Gillyflower then? Contraption what is it? Tell me the whole plan!" The Doctor said hoping that today would be the day that asking the person to tell him the whole plan would work.

"It's my way to control my venom rocket and you can't stop it"

"I knew that'd work one day."

"Pretty rubbish baddy." Amy said

"Lovely term Amy anyway no way to stop it ah well that's why I've got this" The Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver

"Yeah well I've got this" The Doctor turned around to see Amy holding a chair above her head

"AMY WAIT NO!"

Amy threw the chair towards the contraption where is stopped the cogs from turning.

"NO!" Mrs. Gillyflower shouted

"See it worked"

"DUCK!"

"What?"

"DUCK NOW!" The Doctor said grabbing Amy by her head and pulling her to the floor. The cogs started to move again grinding up the chair and sending large splinters everywhere. When the grinding sound stopped they stood up.

"What happened?" Ada asked "mama?"

"Oh Ada" Mrs. Gillyflower said falling to the floor.

"What happened to her Doctor?" Amy asked jogging towards Mrs. Gillyflower

"Splinter I guess wonder why I told you not to use a chair then"

"Oops?"

"Yeah here look" The Doctor moved Mrs. Gillyflower's arm to show a splinter sticking out of her chest

"Ada" She croaked

"I'm here mama" Ada replied moving towards her

"Forgive me?"

"Never"

"That's my girl that's my…." She died then unable to finish her sentence.

"Doctor look" Amy said pointing towards Mr. Sweet who was crawling away from Mrs. Gillyflower's body. "What's happening why's it doing that?"

"It knows she's dying. She's no longer of any use to it."

"Lovely nothing quite like being loyal. What are you going to do with it?"

"This" Ada said getting up and tapping about until she found the leech and smashed it with her walking stick.

"Well yes I guess that was an option" The Doctor said

* * *

"So Ada what's to become of you now" The Doctor said as he was saying his goodbye ready for some time alone with Amy.

"Oh, there are many things a bright young lady can do to occupy her time. It's time I stepped out of the darkness and into the light."

"Good on you" The Doctor said with a smile, "And you Madame Vastra I hope you keep her happy jenny and Strax if I hear of you using grenades when they're not needed I will make you become a nurse again"

"Understood sir" Strax replied

"Oh and Madame Vastra thank you ever so much for looking after Amy for me"

"I really should be thanking you Doctor for saving me all those years ago"

"Ahh that's alright just doing my job"

And with that the four people left the Doctor and Amy alone.

"Right what now Pond?"

"Well I think you owe me a kiss still" Amy replied with a playful smile but suddenly a crack of electrical equipment came out of nowhere making the Doctor and Amy turn around. Stood behind them was a figure in a black cloak.

"Amelia Pond?" He asked in a harsh tone

"Um yes? That's me" Amy answered

The stranger grabbed Amy's arm and tapped the vortex manipulator that was on his arm and teleported away with Amy.

"NO AMY!" the Doctor shouted after her but she was gone.

* * *

"Oi let me go!"

"Oh I will have fun with you"

"What? No what are you going to do please let me go"

"How innocent and sweet you are but I'll tell you this girl. Innocence is the first part of your soul that'll be broken"

"Who are you? Why do you want me?"

"Oh didn't you know _he_ sent me"

"Who sent you?"

"Rory Williams"


	6. Chapter 6: Please help Amy!

_Chapter 6! All we be revealed in good time people so what's Rory want with Amy who's the hooded figure and River? __**M rated stuff now! **__Sorry for being late I've been really into Hannibal at the moment it's a great show! And guys ok so I'm doing a Fanfic challenge so PM me something to do in a one shot and I'll do it!_

River was in her storm cage cell, lying on her bed reading through her times with the Doctor, when she heard the TARDIS materialising sound. She jumped up and grasped her hands around the metal bars the held inside. She saw the TARDIS standing just outside her cell. Suddenly the door swung open and the Doctor stormed out he had a face like thunder and she could tell he meant business.

"Hello sweetie" River said trying to calm the mood "Oh no don't you sweetie me River!"

"Something the matter dear?"

"Who have you sold your vortex manipulator to?"

"Sold? I haven't sold anything"

"Then where is it?"

"Gone"

"Gone? Gone where might I ask?"

"Well an older you and I were out. Not long ago actually, anyway we were out and some hooded man stole it straight of my wrist"

"A man? Who?"

"I don't know didn't see a face"

"Oh this is bad this is very bad"

"Why what's going on? Where are Amy and Rory?"

"Rory? He left us ages ago and Amy well…. I don't know"

"Rory's left?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh god. It's now."

"What's now? River god damn it tell me what's going on!"

"I can't help you I'm sorry."

"River if you don't tell me what's going on right now I swear to god I'll"

"I cannot help you I just can't"

"Fine. Great this is just great"

"You need to try and find her as fast as possible Doctor its important"

"Well if I have to try and find her as fast as possible why don't you just tell me?"

"Because I can't!"

"Well hasn't this been a helpful trip" The Doctor said spinning around on his heel and walking towards the TARDIS

"Tracks" River blurted

"What?" The Doctor asked stopping and turning around.

"Tracks vortex manipulators always leave some form of tracks go and see them"

"River I could bloody kiss you!"

"I'm not saying no" River replied with a cheeky smile

"Can't if Amy found out she'd skin me alive"

"Why? Is there something going on between you two?"

"Got to go River things to do I'd rather get it done as soon as possible"

"Wait!"

And with that the Doctor ran back into the TARDIS ignoring River's calls.

Amy woke up in a dark cellar with no idea of how she got there then memories of a rag being held to her face. She'd kill that person….whoever he was. A door suddenly opened shining a bright light into the cellar. Amy shielded her eyes from the blinding light and saw a silhouette move down the set of stairs.

"Hello Amelia Pond"

"Who are you?!"

"My name is not important"

"Well tell me this why the fuck am I here?

"Because we've had a very high payment made to break you as much as we can"

"Who would…. Wait Rory?"

"Correct and he seemed very keen in investing in our soul breaking package"

"But what does that do?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Now I'm bored of this conversation I think you need to shut up now"

"Did you just tell me to shushf" In the middle of Amy's sentence the man took off his tie and stuffed it in Amy's mouth. Of course Amy immediately spat it back out again.

"Oh so you want to play games do you?"

Amy looked yelped in pain as he grabbed the back of her hair

"Well sweetheart I don't like games"

He then took the damp tie of the floor and put part of it in her mouth and tying it around the back of her head.

"Let's have some fun now shall we?"

The man reached around the back of Amy and found some shackles he clamped them around Amy's wrists and ankles before pulling her to her feet.

"You are going to comply or I _will _hurt you"

Amy looked at the man with a worried look. The man pulled the tie out of her mouth and moved forward to kiss her. He stuck his Tounge into her mouth and moved it around with a great amount of force. Amy was utterly disgusted she pulled back and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you! What makes you think that you have the right to do that?"

"I got paid for this and hey I get a little enjoyment out of it so _SHUT UP_" The man punched Amy in the stomach making her double over in pain, "And let me do my job."

Amy was silent after that half out of fear half out of pain. The man again kissed her and started to pull at her dress. She whimpered into his mouth and started to tear up. The man got tired of trying to remove her clothes and pulled out a knife. The sight of the glimmer of the knife made tears now roll freely down her face. He caught his knife in the buttons down the front of her dress and pulled them off one by one. Finally all of the buttons were of and Amy's dress dropped around her ankles to reveal the same type of lacy under garments she had been wearing the day before. The man stood back and took in the sight before him. He started to roam his hands over her chest and grabbed her breasts through her bra. He started to roll them around in his hands as he moved back to kiss her again. Amy was now shaking she didn't want this at all and why would Rory? The man took his knife again and cut open her bra and cut off her pants. He moaned as he lent against her making her sob even more. Suddenly he was on his knees sticking his Tounge into her heat. She cried even though she was technically being raped she was enjoying it Rory always said they should wait until after marriage, so it had been ages since she'd been with someone else. He kept on darting his tounge in and out lapping up the liquids she was producing. She kept moaning and crying at the same time.

"Please no"

Saying that resulted in her getting a harsh slap across the face.

"I thought I told you to shut up. How about a bit more punishment?"

Now he was unzipping his black trousers and slipping them off. He wasn't wearing anything underneath so his hard length was on view. Amy looked down and cried even more she knew what was coming. He was standing so close to her that she didn't think he could invade her personal space anymore if he tried. That's where she was wrong. Suddenly with no warning he thrust into her. She bit her lip, drawing a small amount of blood, to stop herself from screaming. Soon he was fully into her and started to pull back and thrust back in. Every now and then he'd hit her sweet spot making her moan. He wasn't gentle with her he was hard and rough. His hands trailed into her hair pulling on it hard tilting her neck back. He bit down on the middle of her neck so hard that it drew a lot of blood and would probably scar. She was never going to be able to forget this. His breathing was starting to become very fast and she could tell he was close so close. With one more thrust he was coming inside her. She let out a sob he was filling her completely. He pulled out of her and slapped her again just for good measure. He pulled his trousers back on and walked away from her.

"I'll leave you know. But don't think I won't be back bitch"

He left Amy naked and sobbing in the cellar.

"Right Yorkshire 1893 back we go."

The Doctor landed the TARDIS back in the same place he had earlier and stepped out. It looked as if it was the same days as well. He then looked at the floor for some kind of tracks. He found them at the exact place that Amy had be taken they looked like burn marks on the floor, but what he didn't know is that by being back where he was he was inhaling fumes the kidnapper had left for him.

"Right now to get a sample of these and examine it."

The Doctor took out a cloth and wiped the floor luckily the substances easily came of onto the cloth. He walked back into the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. He then walked up to an opening in the console and placed the cloth in there.

"Anything you can do for me with this?"

The TARDIS gave a ping to say it was done analysing it. The Doctor looked up to see if anything had happened but when he did he was greeted by a dark haired stranger in a blue dress.

"Donna?" The Doctor asked. No I wasn't Donna. Donna's hair was ginger this woman had brown hair.

"Umm Hello? Can I help you?" The Doctor asked walking up to the stranger.

"Oh it's my thief!" The woman said

"What?"

"You're my thief!"

"I don't think I am"

"Of course you are"

"And just who are you?"

"Well I'm this I'm the…. The oh what do you call me we're in it now?"

"The TARDIS?"

"Time and relative dimension in space yes that's it names are funny. It's me I'm the TARDIS"

"What? I don't understand how can you be here?"

"Well i don't know aren't you supposed to know everything?"

"No why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Where's Amy?"

"I don't know why do you ask"

"Well because you asked me that"

"When?"

"In the future"

"Oh right whatever anyway we don't have time to chat Amy where is she?"

"Oo there you go! She's on a planet called adflicto"

"And where's that?"

"Just past Klom and to the right of raxacoricofallapatorius"

"Right of we go then this was easy!"

"NO!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You can't go there"

"And why not?"

"The air is filled with Chen Seven"

"Oh I heard Apalapucia recently got infected by that but yes I understand it'll kill me

In a day if I go there. Wait what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you can't you go there?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Oh you are such a child will you go if I give you sweets?" The Doctor said mockingly

"No shut up I am not a child!"

"Yes you really are"

"Am not, am not, am not" She said stamping her feet.

"Please go?"

"Why should I what do I get in return?"

"You can tell Amy anything she wants to know about you?"

"Oh that could be fun and I know just the thing to tell her!"

"What?"

"I would tell you but I'd have to kill you" The TARDIS said laughing and twirling her dress.

"Fine so how do you get there?"

"Oh just like this" The TARDIS clicked her fingers and disappeared.

"Wait! What?"

Amy was still sobbing an hour later. He legs were tired and she couldn't sit down because the shackles left no room for her. A pop brought her attention upwards. She was shaking scared it was the man again but the sight she saw was a dark haired woman. She looked sympathetic for her and walked over to her.

"W...w…w…who are you?" Amy shakily asked

"I'm the TARDIS"

"But..."

"Not important now sweetie let's get you out of those shackles"

The TARDIS snapped her fingers and the shackles opened making Amy fall down to the floor.

"Are you cold sweetie?"

Amy nodded and the TARDIS wrapped a blanket, she got out of thin air, around her. Amy started shake at the slight touch the TARDIS made.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Oh you didn't think the Doctor would leave you do you?"

"But why you why not him?"

"He'll explain later now I believe I have something to tell you"

Amy looked up still teary eyes "What?"

"You want to go behind the door don't you?"

"What door?"

"You know what door the one in the TARDIS… me"

"Oh right yes please"

"Well the locks are too hard to pick so I'll give you a code. Just stand in front of it and think of what you love the most"

"That's it?"

"That's it sweetie"

"Thank you. Can you take me back?"

"I can."

"Please can you do it quick who know when" The door opened and light shone down. The same silhouette from earlier stood there.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"No one" Amy called back only hoping he would leave at that

"I heard you bitch now tell me" He said walking down the stairs and half way down he clicked on a light revealing the entire cellar and the TARDIS along with it.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? A new friend for me to play with"

"No don't touch her!" Amy cried out

"Sweetie I can talk for myself" the TARDIS said rubbing her arm

"Looks like we got a feisty one" He said walking towards her.

"Lay a hand on me and I will snap your neck" The TARDIS said.

"Can we go?" Amy said from behind her

"Of course we can sweetie" She said turning around to Amy "Just two seconds"

The TARDIS turned back around and walked up to the man. He smiled at her smugly he could control anyone. Anyone he wanted and these girls were not getting away from him now. The TARDIS swiftly kicked the man in the groin making him double over in pain and fall to the floor.

"Don't ever come near us again" She said stalking back to Amy.

"Oh this is far from over" He groaned.

The TARDIS only rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers again transporting her and Amy back to the actual TARDIS body.

A nervous Doctor was pacing back and forth biting at his nails. When he heard the distant pop he quickly turned around to see a shaking Amy draped in a blanket with the TARDIS holding onto her.

"Amy oh my god Amy!" He ran over to her and hugged her but she only coward away from his touch and whimpered softly.

"Amy what is it? It's only sill old me" The Doctor said pulling away.

"Doctor we need to talk. Amy sweetheart do you remember where your room is?"

Amy nodded and shuffled off, not looking back to anyone.

"What's her problem?"

"Doctor the way I found Amy wasn't good"

"Why what happened?" The Doctors face was full of fear.

"I think she was kidnapped and I think she was raped Doctor."

"WHAT!?"

"I found her stood up naked and sobbing her neck was also crusted with dry blood and her cheek was bright red."

The Doctor sat down and placed his hands over his face and screamed into them.

"We were fine" He said though his voice was muffled by his hands. "We were happy and fine. Why is it everywhere I take her something bad happens?"

"I don't know Doctor…. But I have to go"

"What?! No, no, no you can't leave me now"

"I have to"

"But you know what happened to Amy"

"I don't I only know from how I found her" She said with a weary smile

"But still.."

"I'm sorry thief but I have to go"

"Please…."

She smiled again and snapped her fingers disappearing for good.

"No!" The Doctor said to himself. Little did he know what his dreams would bring.

He decided to check up on Amy just to make sure she was ok and maybe to start to get he back on the right track. He was walking down the corridors when an image of Amy crying in a cellar came into his mind and disappeared as fast as it had come. He leant against the wall and started to breathe really quickly. What was that? He put the thought aside and focused on Amy. He got back up quickly and carried on walking. When he reached Amy's room he knocked on the door.

"Amy are you alright?"

He heard no answer so he knocked again.

"Amy can I come in?"

He again heard no answer and assumed she was sleeping so he slowly opened the door wincing when it creaked. Once the door was opened the Doctor noticed that Amy wasn't there and the blanket was lying on her bed, but what else was there?

Burn marks.

_Would like to send out a big, BIG THANK YOOOOOU! __I would really like to thank ever reviewer, follower, favouriter and every reader who do anything with any of my stories! You've all boosted my confidence so much and I want to say a massive Thanks. Omg nearly forgot Bow-Tie Queen thanks so much for chatting to me so much you've been a wonderful friend and I can't wait to meet! To think it all started with one review! Ok thanks over bye!_


End file.
